The ERA Of The Dark Age
by KnightMadDragon
Summary: In a universe where different worlds collide. Who will remain supreme. Will it be the side of Good, Evil, or possiblily a much greater force at work. This is just a sample of the actually story, to see how it will grow. This is my first fanfiction. So enjoy. P.S. most of my stories will be based off of my imagination, so all stories go to their respected creators, etc. Orginal. :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a sample of the real thing. My writing and thinking are similar but different.

Please don't judge me. Thanks.

 **Prologue**

Long before the universe was created, there existed one being before the universe itself was created. It was an extraordinary being. The being was unlike anything the universe had ever seen. The being created the big bang, which born universe to galaxies, galaxies to dimensions, dimensions to planets, and planets to worlds. However, the being was not satisfied with its life and felt loneliness as it watched its creation interact with one another. The being decided to be reborn so it can fill its emptiness. That very being will change the lives of all living beings.

And Thus The Pendulum Turns Forward.

 **Chapter 1: The start of a new era**

The year is 2015, an ordinary day which would be unlike the universe has ever seen. In a certain museum in San Francisco a big event will take place showing the world all of its history in a single location.

In the museum multiple of groups across the globe came to see the diverse history of the entire world.

"And here is the exhibit where lost and perhaps legendary artefacts across the globe are displayed." A man that is without a doubt Jackie Chan who have volunteered in the honour of explaining the rich history to others.

The enormous group was in awe see the past history. Yet, there was one displayed case that stood out. There stood in a glass case in glory stood an armour samurai with its sheathe and a stand in front of the armour a magnificent samurai sword with its own stand that look majestic.

Some of the group were drawn to the sword as if it was calling out to them or it was bewitched. It as if that the sword itself was alive.

However, what the group didn't know was that few shady men were after the sword of the samurai. Those men waited till the group started to leave the exhibit to steal the sword but they hadn't realized that Jackie Chan came back to only find the men removing the case of the sword. "Stop!" Jackie scream can be heard throughout the museum.

As the men realized they were compromised, they all attacked Chan. The group came back as they realized something was wrong, especially Jackie shout was heard. To their amazement they found Chan defeating the few remaining men and saving the relics from utter destruction at the same time. They appalled him for the job well done and performance. Abruptly the men that Jackie defeated had reinforcements came and surrounded the group. The some of the group got into fighting stances which they were prepared to fight their lives out of the madhouse that was starting. Unexpectedly, the men all pulled out mini-machine guns, rocket-launcher, rifles, and missiles, along many dangerous weapons. "We can do this the hard way. OR. We can do this the easy way. What will it be people?" A man said with a megaphone, no doubt he's the leader of this outlaws.

Everyone save for the bandits, stepped down. "Good. Now that's more like it. We The Dark Snake has come to steal this powerful sword. Now we will weaponize it and we will be unstoppable. Whahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" The leader of The Dark Snake spoke of their intentions.

The leader was about to grabbed the sword when the ceiling exploded. Everyone saw what caused it. There were jets with the symbol of an eagle on all of them. Several people came from the ceiling and the doors. "Damn it! Why are they here?!" The leader cursed at the people he recognized appeared.

A man who looks a bit bold but had air of authority. "I'm Director Phil Coulson." The man now identified as Phil Coulson, but director of what exactly?

"Director of what exactly?" A black twin-pigtailed girl with a red shirt asked who seemed annoyed of being confused.

"The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. You probably know us better as S.H.I.E.L.D.." The Director of SHILED who told the group.

The several people eyes widen at this shocking fact, while most were confused at the name. Director Coulson knew they questioned why they were there (SHIELD) "You're all probably wondering why we're here. Well most are classified, but short version, was that the sword possessed unlimited amount of power, and with our resources we found that The Dark Snake was making their move. Now back on topic. Why are you are after the sword? And who sent you? I doubt HYRA will just let you obtained as something as powerful as this." Director Coulson said as he deducted everything that has been happening.

The same people who knew of SHIELD also knew HYDRA, yet most still were confused again. "HYDRA? HA! We are above something as the 'New World Older' It's a joke, it's not even funny. We are something much bigger. The sword is our means of salvation. It shall lead us to path of victory against HYDRA!" The leader started to spout nonsenses.

"Well, this is awkward." Director Coulson said as the leader kept on speaking madness.

"Today, we go to WAR!" The leader said as his men raised their guns.

A man took out a pistol and shot the leader. Then the several others shot their own?! The group became shock at what has transpired. It was rebellion. Although, what they don't know is what they will say. "HAIL HYDRA!" The man who shot the leader, saluted as others followed his lead.

"HAIL HYDRA!" The remaining men shouted as they were discovered as HYDRA agents within The Dark Snake.

The group realized the gravity of the situation. Soon more HYDRA agents appeared and had the group and The Dark Snake cornered. "Did you think HYDRA would not suspect of your betrayal? Fool. We had you right where we wanted you. Now HYDRA shall rule you all." A man said who appeared to be the brains of the operation who is one of the new head of HYDRA.

The man went to grab the sword. The leader of The Dark Snake widen his eyes as what the new head was about to do. "Don't you fool! You don't know what you are getting yourself into! You'll doom all of Humanity if you touch that sword! ONLY I can touch it without any consequences. He isn't supposed to be released yet. I can't fail him now." The leader said as he started to sweat heavily at the grave situation.

The whole group were shaken from the fact that the leader came back without any wounds. But it was mostly from his words that held fear in them. What did he meant? Who would be released? And to whom he swore that he must fail?

Those questions were blown to bits as the head of HYDRA grabbed the sword when moments later it shook violently, lights flashed, with electricity were shooting out randomly everywhere from the sword. At the same time the armor was glowing. Though for the head was a different story. He became in pain the moment he touched the sword which he couldn't let go. He was covered in light only for everyone to be blinded by the light. When the light ended, they could see properly. Instead of the head, there stood floating where a young man wearing the armor and wielding the sword in his right hand.

"What happened? Did the guy transformed?" A civilian asked as others witnessed the event that had transpired.

"No! The man died. What we see here is the true owner of the armor and sword. He was merely sealed in both the katana and armor. This was not supposed to happen! He was to be awaken 1 week for now. Now, I don't know what the hell is going to happen from now on." The leader said as shakenly.

The young man turned to the Dark Snake leader. "Hello, Freed Sellzen. It's so good to see you again. What's it been years, decades, centuries millennia, eons. It's been so long I forgot. Well no matter. Now the time of War is neigh." The young adult said as he darkly.

Everyone was all shaken up at the implications of war. Who is this man?!

TBA

Please leave any comment and positive criticism you have. Any negative comments will be ignored. This is just a sample story there will be many more. Till next time. Bye. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of WAR**

While the forces of good clash against evil in America, somewhere in Japan, an enormous gate stood on a deserted desert mountain plain, with multitudes of seals of seals overlapping each other on the gate. The gate was actually a gate way to another dimension. What was inside the gate, well Hell pales in comparison with the beings that inhabit in the dimension. The beings who lived there legendary warriors and dangerous criminals from across the universe, they were defeated and banished. They were forgotten, legends distorted. This dimension was sealed from both the outside world and the inside of the dimension to prevent damage to Earth. No person has ever set foot in the dimension except for two individuals who were living on Earth. The guardian of the gate was the only person who can open and have access while being able to open from the inside. This individual scattered keys across the globe and broken keys as well, to prevent anyone and anything from entering the dimension. He also implanted safety features only those with good intention (will) can enter the dimension. Eventually, the dimension and its legend were forgotten as time went by, except for the guardian and the two individual living on Earth. This dimension came to be known as The Land Of The Forgotten.

Back with our heroes the man in black hood who was summoned declared an out war. Both sides of good and evil were tensed from the man. It as if his very presence was overwhelming them, just by being present in front of them.

"I foresaw it all." The man said.

Everyone was confused by his statement, except for the white haired man Freed Sellzen. He knew what the hooded man was talking about. "What the hell are you talking about?!" A young man with orange hair demanded.

"I foresaw everything. I foresaw the time of your arrival. I even foresaw my release." The man stated.

Nearly everyone widen their eyes or was shock at the implications the man had said. How could anyone knew what would happen in the future, especially if said person was sealed in a blade? It was impossible to know the past, present and future, unless they were gifted (or were physic).

"You must be wondering if I could predict the future. Or I was a physic for that matter." The man started. "Well you are correct. However you are mostly wrong in the matter. I can know what would happen, what should happen, and what could happen. Predicting the future bores me. There is no challenge if you know everything and do everything to gain or prevent something. Whether it's to save a life or make a profit, there is no reward for those who take the easy way out and watch those who are rewarded for their hardship. My power is to see the future, however I can see the endless possibilities of what "if" scenarios. It is like knowing the path you pick from choosing one or the other. Just like the what "if's" scenarios in both the multiverse and omniverse. The chooses, the possibilities, the decisions, the end (final) results are endless." The man told everyone like a philosophical enlightenment thinker.

The several people were confused at what the man had said until they connected the thoughts.

"Say what now?" A SHIELD agent named Mack said confused

"Basically what he's saying is that he knows what would happen if things went differently. Like for instance, what would happen if HYDRA hadn't infiltrated The Dark Snake. He would know somehow." Another SHIELD agent Skye (Daisy ) told Mack.

"Good. It appears there are those who can use their brain. Although, I did leave a single important detail out that I forgot to mention. I can also prevent consequences from happening, and same or new actions of those choices, can change from the path that its on to something different. This power is thanks from The Power Of Contradiction." The man added the final information.

"A power like that shouldn't exist." Another SHIELD agent said Jemma Simons said.

"Oh but it does. But the important million dollar question of them all; is what will you do now? You may attempt to fight and slay me, but we all know that option is not plausible with the way things they are now. Besides War is something I want to avoid, though War coming to us is not something to be unexpected." The man declared.

Everyone was confused except for Freed. They had though the man wanted to start a war. They had no idea a war was coming to them. Though several people somewhat expected for this to happen. "Just because I said war is coming, does not mean I am the one starting it, intentionally, and desire, want, crave, etc. etc.. Honestly you lot jump the gun and don't take facts and factors into consideration. I have half a mind to kill most of you lot. But I am not a cruel person. Crazy, insane, yes, but never cruel." The man finished.

After letting the man's word sink in most or some realized what he said was right (or hold water). "Well it's been real, but places to see, people to destroy (stop). Adious ." The man said as a gust of wind surrounded him, only for him to vanish in thin air.

Freed started shake in fear. He knew all of hell would be released if he didn't act quickly. He and surviving members of The Dark Snake (They all survived) used smoke screen to make a getaway.

AN: I have make my fanfiction from scratch since it does not correlate with my imagination. However, I will continue this story because I have alreay committed doing this story. Honestly, in my mind, it made so much sense verse writing (typing) it out. Truth be told, I had finshed this chapter since, November or December, but by that time, I was taking the SAT, Final Exams, etc.. Anyways, thanks for supporting me. Don't know when the next chapter will be posted. Til next time. Bye!


End file.
